User talk:Lordofmonsterisland
Re: A suggestion My apologies, I didn't see the messages until today. I don't, however, understand what you mean when you said that I recently deleted an article. I have not deleted anything since my time on Halo Fanon, but if it's possible for you to re-explain that topic to me again, it would be much appreciated. Thank you for your time and concern. VioletArtist117 (talk) 00:32, November 18, 2015 (UTC) It's mighty alright! I'm probably just as confused as you are, though, as I do not know how I could've possibly deleted anything; especially recently. Maybe it is a glitch, maybe it isn't. But I'm quite certain I'm more confused than ever. Help HFAA 2015 Best Event Article Critique Can you critique my SKOFNUNG page for me? I'd like to see what I could possibly add or expand upon. Regards, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 15:57, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Namespace Hello, where is the page that lists the rules regarding incomplete pages being namespaced? I have looked and cannot find it. -KidVegeta (talk) Hello! Great to hear from you! You would be right in saying I've moved on - even when I get occasional urges to drift back, I simply don't have time anymore for writing, sorry to say. I must say it's touching that, even today, you still think I did a good job with Laszlo :) As far as I'm concerned, you are very welcome to take possession of him. For that matter, feel free to take any of my other stuff that you might want. Same applies for anything owned by my relatives. And if there's anything you don't want, but you think someone else might want, let them know that it's up for grabs. In the unlikely even that I would become active again, I would probably like to mostly start over anyway. Oh, and let me know when/if you make any changes/additions to his article, or if you include Laszlo in anything - I would be happy to read it, even if it might take a while for me to see the message. It's good to know that some of you guys are still active :) I wish you luck! Matt-256 (talk) 15:27, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Is Ajax one of them? I noticed he made plenty of changes to the Necros stuff at some point (man, the new canon messed a lot with his stuff, didn't it?). What about 501, have you seen him around? If you're interested and have time, he and I had some things planned regarding Laszlo connected to the fallout of Operation: SKADHI. If you want, I'll tell you more, or you could ask him yourself if you prefer. It's up to you, of course. As for alterations, yeah, there is a bit cleaning up to do in his article, so anything you could do would be great. And I'll be sure to read that piece :) Hopefully not too fondly; we haven't been on a single date yet :P But seriously, thanks, and good luck to you too. Matt-256 (talk) 08:47, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Well, to put it simply: 501's character Griffin Standoff and Laszlo together trained the Class III/ARES Spartans, and became close friends while doing so. During the war, one of the Class IIIs went mad, killed people, was subdued by his comrades, and then abruptly killed by Leonid. Standoff and Laszlo resented that they were not allowed to handle the matter in-house and that he was killed after he had been already subdued, so after the war they tried to investigate who did it. Laszlo soon suspected Leonid, but withheld his suspicions from Standoff out of hesitation, at least until he could confirm it. Standoff found out on his own, suspected Laz had betrayed him and promptly severed contact. Eventually, Standoff decided to help out Spartan Branch's investigation of Leonid (because he had infiltrated the Infinity, acting as Fireteam Crimson from Spartan Ops), Operation: SKADHI. During it, he is killed by Leonid. The plan we had was that this would spur Laszlo into getting over his hesitation to pursue Leonid and chase him personally, possibly by working together with Leonid's former boss, Codename: CHAUCER (who also wants to get rid of Leonid, in order to cover up his abuses of power in acquiring Leonid to begin with). But we didn't settle on anything solid, so you could do whatever you want with it - or nothing, if you prefer :) Matt-256 (talk) 10:42, March 27, 2016 (UTC) ARES Hey man I'm sorry I didn't think to ask you or Ajax. Would you like me to explain things to you here or like in the chat when we're both around? I believe I have some rough details for the idea in my sandbox if that helps. Looking forward to talking to you about this all!User:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff 14:38, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Civility Warning I fail to see which rule I broke. I read your little rule book (which is full of contradictions, btw), and I've seen no rules I broke whatsoever. 21:56, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Last I checked, I made no personal attacks. Also, rule 7.3 basically means you can do whatever the hell you want, whether or not someone is abiding the rules. Seem legit 22:23, March 30, 2016 (UTC) RP: What If? Hello LOMI, I would like to ask if I could join the What If? RP. Please get back to me as soon as you can. Regards, Admiral Church, Captain of the UNSC Storm of Ragnarök, Flagship of the 4th UNSC Armada --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 13:47, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Lurker cave So, I've found myself in a "Halo" mood for a few days. Since I still don't have time or clear enough ideas about what I would want to do for any actual writing, I just haphazardly jotted down some Halo Fanon-based thoughts that have circulated in my head lately here. Just thought I'd let you know in case you were curious about what goes on in my head these days. Though after reading it (if you do), you'll probably be happy that I'm not coming back yet (since some of the ideas would require you too to do revisions) ;) I'll let you know if I get any other "Halo fits" lasting long enough for me to actually put something tangible together. :) Matt-256 (talk) 19:59, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Namespace shenanigans RE: A222 Conundrum In a way, yes. I told him I would help him make an article for his character (Tom-B319) and deal with some formatting, etc (a collaboration). He then made his accoumt name "PraiseA222." If you are asking whether or not it's a separate user, then the answer is yes it is. Commander A222 (talk) 13:57, October 7, 2016 (UTC) The Weekly Thanks for the feedback, I'll attempt to improve on my delivery in the future. Distant Tide (talk) 22:44, May 20, 2017 (UTC) I fixed the page like you asked. I apologize for any problems I've caused for you and/or the community. If there is anything else you feel you should notify me of, please feel free to do so. Big Question I have not been on this wiki in quite some time, but I am confused. I had a series called Halo Stories: Elites that I made in the past, but now I can only find one of the episodes. The only one I can find is episode 3 but, I know that I made at least three of them if not four so many years ago. I do not get how my pages just disappeared and I do not even seen any history of it in my contributions. Could you help me figure this out? General B.H. (talk) April 27, 2019 (UTC) RE: Big Question I am a little rusty with how to navigate fanon rules, so feel free to check me if I ever do something improperly. I do not think this will be a big issue, but I just wanted to let that cat out of the bag. I appreciate you for getting back to me. I would like for my Halo Stories: Elite episodes to be restored that have been deleted. If there is any way that you would like for me to modify them, then I will be more than willing to. Also please notify me about any rules that have changed. I am a fairly busy person, but I will have more free time this summer. I plan on making multiple series over the next few months. Please let me know any major things that have changed over the last few years. One reason I want the first episodes back in the Elite series is because I plan on improving the story line and completing it before moving on to new projects. If you want you can check out my stories and offer feedback on how I can improve them. Totally up to you, but I would be honored. I hope you are having a good week and I appreciate all the work that you have contributed to this site. General B.H. (talk) May 2, 2019 (UTC) Analytics Hey, in case you didn't see the blog, you can now use to see useful and interesting traffic data for this wiki. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 17:37, August 9, 2019 (UTC) Delete images Deleted image Deleted images 3